<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Feeling of Needing by berrysung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763791">The Feeling of Needing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrysung/pseuds/berrysung'>berrysung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing sex, Bit of feet play (is only mentioned once or twice), Bottom Kim Seungmin, Come Eating, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Seungmin and Felix are really cute, Seungmin loves Felix's cock, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), ball worship, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrysung/pseuds/berrysung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungmin loves cock, that's it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Feeling of Needing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first post on here so uh if you see this some feed back would be appreciated also this is my first M/M work I've written so if anything doesn't seem accurate let me know please! xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin just loves having a cock in his mouth he needs it, not a blowjob just a cock normally Felix's soft or hard cock in his mouth for him to suck on sometimes not even suck on just to feel the weight of it in his mouth . It could happen anywhere really whenever Seungmin gets the urge to feel the warm, thick weight of his boyfriends cock most times being just before one of them bathes.</p><p>As Felix got undressed and ready to have a long relaxing bath after many days of promotions in comes his whiny baby seungmin wanting his boyfriend, he was obviously never too whiny because although the band members knew about their relationship they didn’t need to know about their sex life, in he struts stripping his pants and underwear off before locking the door and hopping straight into the bathtub. Felix had yet to get in as the younger had graciously stopped him before, he sighs quickly as his boyfriend eyes him up and down wondering what was taking him so long, Felix slowly steps into the tub of water careful not to fall or hurt seungmin and strips the younger of his shirt he had forgotten to take off, the younger quickly lifting his arms in order for the shirt to come off though he huffs in annoyance as his boyfriend was in a position that he couldn’t take him into his mouth. </p><p>Felix notices this quickly and begins to stroke the boy's cheek with his thumb resting it on his lip, “My poor, forgetful baby. Were you too focused on trying to suck me off that you forgot to take your shirt off? hmm? I bet you were, such a silly baby,” his voice was like a beautiful melody, the deep, sultry voice that Felix only used with Seungmin. </p><p>Seungmin slowly moved his way onto his boyfriend's foot, smooshing his face onto the delicate, pale white skin of his thigh,and leaving sloppy kisses during. Seungmin let out another groan or more like a whine as he looked up into his boyfriend's eyes, “Your silly baby.” he whispered as he sucked red and purple marks into the older’s thigh. Wimpers continued this time from Felix as he allowed Seungmin to suck on his thigh, he tried to form words as the younger quickly moved from his thigh to his balls cupping then sucking them into his mouth, Felix was even more sensitive there than his thighs and Seungmin knew it.</p><p>The older’s fingers ran through his boyfriends hair grabbing and stroking his brunette locks as he pulled him away, a pout formed onto Seungmins lips as he tried to reach back but the grip in his hair was too tight and forced him to look up at his gorgeous boyfriend, “You’re right Minnie, you are my silly baby yeah? So smart yet so silly aren’t you, like i bet you didn’t even notice you’re grinding onto my foot mm?” And their it was the realisation of just how needy the younger was because no he didn’t notice that he had been getting off on his boyfriends foot as he was trying so hard to get his boyfriends cock into his mouth, more whimpers and moans were voiced as the younger kept grinding onto his boyfriend, “Aww baby, you really want my cock in your mouth? You can have it now sweetheart.” Felix sultered out as he lifted his leg to the edge of the tub.</p><p> If not immediately Seungmin straightened his back to lick at the swollen red tip of his boyfriends dick, beads of precum slowly squirting out as he ran his tongue from the tip to the base. Before taking his whole length in his mouth he ran his tongue back down to the oldest balls giving out a few more kitten licks to them, Seungmin then quickly took half of Felix’s cock into his mouth, letting it rest there as he slowly sucked on the warm, wet weight on his tongue, his right hand stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth and his left cupping and stroking his balls. Felix moved one of his legs to place against the rim of the bathtub, holding onto Seungmin by his head slowly pushing him down further, he knew he could take more even in this state. The deeper seungmin went the quicker Felix's breaths got. Seungmin decided to make things worse as he swivelled tongue around the oldest length before taking him even deeper than before, Seungmin’s nose buried into his boyfriend's lower abdomen still trying to suck slowly, this made Felix feel light headed as the youngers head stilled at his stomach, his grasp on his head tighter than before as he began to slowly rock into Seungmin’s throat whimpers and whines were all you could hear over the sounds of the younger choking and coughing trying to keep Felix’s cock from moving further down his throat. </p><p>The older’s moans quickened at what his boyfriend's mouth was doing to him, staring down at his gorgeous face, his beautiful eyes which had tears sliding down the sides and his luscious lips that were around his cock, the beautiful red colour that was glossy with his saliva. Felix ran his hand across the youngers cheek, “My baby — doing such a good job for me as always,” the younger adored the compliments given by his boyfriend all the time, this was no exception as he whined onto his cock in admiration before pulling off and nosing into Felix’s thigh, trying to get his breathing back to a normal pace. The older leaned down to lick into the youngers mouth in a swift pace, tasting himself on Seungmin’s tongue was definitely a turn on for him even squatting down to be able to get a better angle as his hands roped through the youngers hair he began to pull away, “Baby — do you want me to cum in your mouth? or on your face?” Felix’s sweet smooth voice could make anything dirtier, this being another one of them. </p><p>Seungmin had to catch his breath again before answery, one hand was fisted and the other found its way to Felix’s neck and his hips hadn’t stopped grinding down but a slower pace was set. “Mouth, want it in my mouth please Lixie.” The younger almost immediately tried to push the other to stand again, Felix laughed shortly before standing and placing his foot onto the rim again. A quick nod at Seungmin was all it took before he latched his lips around the tip of his cock again, licking and sucking at the skit tasting the older’s salty pre cum. It wasn’t too long before he could feel the older begin to shiver and whine once again, he could feel more thicker precum come from the slit as he ran his tongue around the tip, again he used one hand to stroke what he wasn't reaching for. The quick breaths from felix quietened as he spoke, “Minne, baby I’m gonna cum — yeah?” a few humming noises from Seungmin later and Felix released his load into the younger’s mouth, Felix’s hands grabbing onto the side of his boyfriends head as he came. “Hold it,” Felix said as he tried his hardest to quickly calm himself down. Seungmin held the liquid in his mouth with joy, glad that he could taste and hold his boyfriends cum in his mouth. Felix calmed himself mostly down before he sat down in the large bathtub quickly pulling seungmin onto his lap. Kissing Seungmin’s cheeks and forehead as he moved his hand towards the youngers cheek pushing them slowly out so droplets of cum landed on his boyfriend's lips and some even on his chin, Felix was quick to lick up the strayed cum before gently kissing the younger, slipping his tongue into Seungmin’s cum filled mouth as they both taste the sweet and salty taste of him. </p><p>More breathy moans were heard from the both of them, Felix began to run kisses down Seungmin’s neck whispering praises and whining when Seungmin would grind on his cock. “Baby I would fuck you right now but I am so sensitive, want me to suck you off? Give you a handjob?” Seungmin puts his head into Felix’s shoulder as his face begins to heat up, Felix runs his fingers through his hair before pulling his head up to face him, “What’s wrong sweetheart?” there wasn’t much more to say as Seungmin watered stuttering out “I c-came before you,” a small smile was printed on Felix’s face and he began to lightly trace the youngers cock and rubbing his finger lightly on the tip, shivers went down Seungmin’s back at this and a light groan left his still wet lips. “Ah— please stop.” </p><p>Felix stopped shortly after playing some more, wanting to hear the whines of his gorgeous boyfriend, he began to sit Seungmin up and started to wash his body starting with his shoulders making sure to massage the right spots before splashing some body wash onto him. This time the younger let out a whine of happiness as he settled back into Felix’s chest happy and content.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>